Fullmetal Frame
by Fall2Glory
Summary: Truth decided to reach out for assistance. He knew he couldn't rely on chance if someone wanted to get rid of him. So he made a proposition. A Harrowing experience for the fools who challenge him.


-Prolog-

The Void was a mysterious place. Being Vast and empty with only a few places within that were worth going to. However, the Lotus had called upon a Frame most familiar with the Void to investigate an Anomaly that had appeared in this black nothing. A door with a particular tree on it. Harrow, being the Frame closest link to the Void was sent to investigate it with Chroma acting as a bodyguard just in case.

"Large structure, seemingly floating but not moving when force is applied. Maybe it's some lost artifact from before the Orokin" Observed the Priest-Like Frame from where it floated with an Odanta Archwing. However he didn't carry his Arch-Wing Weapons, but instead is main weapons, Scourge and Knell.

"Hm… Perhaps it could be…" The other Frame gruffed out, the dragon-like Frame having his arms crossed over his plated chest.

"No, the door is made out of some unknown material not native to outside the Void" Harrow stated before he traced a finger over one of the inscriptions "Seems to have some instructions for something though" Harrow muttered as he recorded the inscriptions on his hud.

"May we investigate then…?" Chroma droned out the question.

"No, the door seems unconnected to anything. Just a decoration" Harrow droned out as he turned away from it. "I'll have to translate the rest of the transcriptions"

"Fine…" Chroma replied, leaning against the wall. "I'll wait until you're done translating…"

Harrow was about to return to his ship when he heard a particular grinding. He turned around and the door was slowly opening, and within it a large eye opened and tiny arms reached out and grabbed them. Then they were pulled in and the door slammed shut.

-Line Break-

"Hello~ Mister Warframe" a eerie voice greeted to Harrow. Harrow looked at the pure with imitation of him that held a large smile. "I am so glad I got a few of you here" it stated.

"Who are you" Harrow questioned the figure.

The figures smile seemed to grow "Simple. I am everything and all. I am laws. Some call me God, but you may call me Truth" the figure told Harrow.

"Truth. How quaint" Harrow stated before asking "But why am I here and where's Chroma?"

Truth took a moment "Simple, I brought you here to ask for assistance. As for the Dragon, we're having a similar conversation at this very moment" it answered.

"Our assistance?" Harrow questioned with caution.

"Yes, you see someone in my Domain is plotting my downfall and gaining Godhood. I would like you to take care of him" he stated with his ever present smile. "However I would be a hypocrite if I didn't offer something in return, do this for me and I'll grant a single wish" Truth told Harrow.

Harrow was skeptical but he asked "And if I say no?"

"I'll send you back to your world" Truth answered honestly.

Harrow thought for a moment before finally deciding "Then I shall accept your offer" he told Truth.

It smiled widely as the door behind it began to open "Then I hope you enjoy my world." it stated before Harrow was pulled in by tiny hands. "Oh, and say hi to the young alchemists who tried to tread in my domain" Truth told Harrow before the door closed.

-Line Break-

Screaming can be heard from within the home up in the hill. The wind was blowing, the tree shaking its branches, and it felt like a horror movie was playing in reality. The light through the windows dimmered completely and within the basement, smoke covered the ground. The screaming and yelling didn't stop, crying mixed in its owner's voice.

"Damn it!" The child hit his fist on the ground, his leg missing and bloodied. He was shaken to his core, the image of his brother being torn into the shreds by the little arms still fresh in his mind. He let his eyes follow towards what's supposed to be their mother, but confusion settled into his mind upon seeing an armored figure standing in the middle of the circle.

Harrow stared at the small child before crouching down to stare at him closer. First thing he noticed was the missing limb. Second the child seemed close to the edge of despair. Who was this child?

"W-W-Who are y-you…?" The child asked in a frightened tone.

Harrow reached out to the child and examined the missing limb. It was fresh and bleeding fast. He pulled out his lantern, his source of power, and placed his free hand's side into the child's mouth "Grit your teeth" Harrow told him before he pressed the lantern against the wound, and steam could be heard as the wound started to cauterize.

The little boy cried out from the burning, his cries muffled by the hand in his mouth. He wanted to get away from the figure and the burning, but he was paralysed in fear of being hurt more from either one.

After a moment Harrow pulled the lantern and his hand away before picking up the Child "Tell me, is there a place I can take you to get treated?" he asked, his lantern now gone.

"Brother! Are you alright?!" His brother called out through the Frame's head.

The Frame perked up and looked around for a moment before figuring it was his imagination. He waited for the Child to answer.

However, his eyes were drooping to a close and he mumbled out, "W-Winry…" Before going limp in the Frame's arms.

Harrow didn't know who that was, but let the boy rest. He walked out of the dark building and looked up at the rain. He looked around, looking for a place that looked like a medical facility. But the town was so small and empty.

"Pinako's place! You can take him there! It's down the trail you're on!" The other child's panicky voice rang out.

Harrow nodded. Maybe Truth was to blame for this predicament, but he followed the trail until he reached the building. A mechanic? He shook his head lightly before knocking on the door.

A set of barks came from behind the door before an old woman's voice told it to quiet down. The door opens up, light flooding in, and an old, short woman stood at the entrance. Her face was set in a scowl upon seeing the visitor with Ed in his arms. She sighed a bit before telling him, "Put him on the bed."

Harrow nodded before placing the boy on the bed. "First thing I do in this world is save someone. Not bad" Harrow muttered to himself before sitting outside the house. This wasn't his place to stay and watch a child.

The door opened with a creak and a little blonde girl hid behind it, her blue eye looking at the strange figure on their porch. "H-Hello…" She quietly greeted, a bit spooked by the sight of her friend's savior.

Harrow looked at the little girl before saying a quiet "Greetings" as he watched the rain. Then he got an idea and mentally thought 'Hello?'

"Yes?" The child's voice responded, sounding curious. "I'm guessing you want to know her name, correct?"

'No, I could just ask. What I want to know is who you are' Harrow thought as the rain pattered on his armor.

"Oh… My name's Al. I'm brother's younger brother." Al responded.

'How'd you happen to get stuck in my head?' Harrow questioned the mental child.

The voice was silent for a moment. "I have no idea myself. After I got sucked into a portal, I remember being put in here. It's all fuzzy..."

Harrow let out a low and quiet chuckle 'Seems you might've got caught when I was sent here' Harrow guessed.

"Caught? By who?" Al questioned.

'Nothing, Truth probably only wanted your body and stuck the rest in a vessel' Harrow hazarded a guess.

"I see… This "Truth" person sounds strange… But, I guess that could be fair then in equivalent exchange." Al concluded.

'What were you doing to cost you a body and your brother a leg' Harrow asked, his mental tone serious.

"... We were trying to get mom back through human transmutation." The child's voice quivered in sorrow.

Harrow sighed, it made sense for children their size 'What about your father?' he asked.

"I don't remember much of him, but he went out the front door and never came back." Al responded, though no sorrow was in his voice this time. "Brother told me he left all of us, calling him a jerk."

Harrow sighed. That figures. Out of curiosity he looked to see if the girl was still there.

Surprisingly, she had sat beside him, watching the rain as she kicked her feet a little. She looked lost in thought.

"What's your name?" Harrow asked suddenly, not moving from where he sat.

She jumped a bit, not expecting to hear him speak since he suddenly went silent. "Winry." She told him as her blue eyes stared where his were supposed to be.

"What's your relationship with that boy, you seemed worried" Harrow asked as he noticed a car drive up in the distance.

"He's my friend. We've been friends since we've first met." Winry answered, a small smile lighting up her face. "I'm worried because he's missing his leg…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "I don't want to lose him, too…"

Harrow put a hand on Winry's head "Is he strong?" he asked simply.

Her face lit up more. "Yep! He's strong! He saved Al from the river one time after he slipped off the cliff. Then he saved me from a couple of dogs that were trying to get my basket while I was making a delivery for my grandma."

"Then he'll live" Harrow told her with a sense of confidence.

"I know he will." Winry agreed. "I just know it.~"

After a moment two figures could be seen walking up the path. Both were adults in some uniform. One was male, the other was female.

"Military…" Winry whimpered and hid behind Harrow.

Harrow looked the two figures approaching. Their movement was with purpose but lacked any hostility. Harrow put a hand on Winry's head, "It'll be fine" he told her.

The male of the two stepped forward before saying "We're looking for an Edward Elric, would you happen to know where he is?" he asked.

Harrow nodded and told him "The boy's inside, most likely resting"

Roy raised his eyebrows in surprise, was it possible that someone got something wrong on his transcripts. "Thank you" he told Harrow before walking in, followed by the woman.

Harrow after a moment stood up and decided to head inside. He was curious on why the local military was here.

Inside Roy Mustang was in the middle of his conversation with Edward Elric "Since you're young, we'll ignore that you commited a crime" he finished.

The boy just nods his downcasted head and spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes, sir…"

Roy sighed "Look, we can't to much beyond that, but in a few years you should, if you're up for it, try out in becoming a State Alchemists, but first you're going to need a new leg" Roy told him.

"He can get automail surgery." Pinako piped in. "Though, it'll take three years for him to get used to having it connected to his nerves."

"I'll do it in a year." Ed claimed, a spark lighting his golden eyes.

"And I'll make sure he can fight before he joins the military" Harrow told everyone, getting their attention.

Ed blinked. "Uh… Who are you?"

Harrow mentally berated himself "Apologise, I am Harrow. I was the one who saved your life earlier when you lost your leg" Harrow told Ed.

The boys eyes widen, then pointed at him in anger. "So, you were the one that nearly burned my leg off!"

Everyone looked at Harrow in horror "No, I cauterized your wound. At the rate you were bleeding you would've died within a couple of minutes" everyone looked back at Ed.

"Huh…" He still kept his glare up. "Then, what was with the lantern then?" He the jolted a bit in shock. "Wait, do you know where Al is?! Where is he?!"

"I'm here, bother." His younger brother spoke through Harrow, a giggle escaping him. "I got put in him somehow."

Harrow just took a deep breath "God dammit Truth" he muttered to himself.

"Okay, that's really freaky!" Ed shouted. "Any way of you getting out of there, Al?"

"No clue, brother." He shrugged, then apologizes. "And I'm sorry that I'm partially taking control of you without asking, Harrow."

Harrow sighed "It's fine, just ask next time" he stated. "As for the lantern, well that's a secret for now" he told him.

"Okay, I will." Al replied.

"It's still freaky…" Ed mumbled.

"We know, brother." Al giggled. "You can just get used to me and Harrow being in one body."

"How can I when you're stuck like that?!" Ed shouted again, gesturing to Harrow.

Harrow sighed "For the time being, focus on getting your Auto-Mail. Then prepare yourself for Hell" he warned him before leaving the room.

Roy just stared and muttered something about Harrow being to soldier like in his movements.

Ed shook his head. "Whelp, no use in bickering about it. How long am I having to wait for automail surgery?"

"Until you're well rested, we will do it." Pinako answered. "I suggest do it now while you can."

Roy seeing that he should go said "Until next time Elric" and left, passing Harrow who was sitting outside with the rain now gone.

-Line Break-

 **F2G: And this is another story/collab!**

 **UK: Yosh! Wanted to be in an FMAB/Warframe collab! X3**

 **F2G: Yup and already we are screwing canon!**

 **UK: Once again, canon can't get away from us without breaking it. XD**

 **F2G: Except when it does!**

 **UK: True! Hehe.~ Although, feel as though this couldn't be right without Ed's arm being gone and it's just his leg.**

 **F2G: But because of liberties we are changing shit!**

 **UK: True, but I'll miss those automail mishaps between Winry and Ed. XD**

 **F2G: But so much will be avoided. Anyway, we hope you like this readers!**

 **UK: Yep! Tell us that you guys and girls like this through commenting, following, or favoriting! :3**


End file.
